


VI. Know Thyself

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam teases Dean. Sixth in the Trust Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Know Thyself – VI. Trust Series  
 **Author:** Shorts  
 **Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Category:** Slash  
 **Word Count:** 1,070  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Note** Indulging myself again with the boys and their kinks. *g* Light on plot _(actually, squash if found)_ and heavy on sex. A tribute to the Merry Month of May – recognized as Masturbation Month. Sixth in the Trust Series.

KNOW THYSELF  
By Shorts

Dean reached down and gave Sam a hand out of the chilly lake. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing, especially with the look on his brother’s face. It would be pointless to tell him he should have ducked.

“Not one word, Dean,” warned Sam, slogging up the steep embankment.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” grinned Dean, stepping back as Sam walked on by. When they reached the car, he honestly felt sorry for Sam. Hell, he was cold, and he wasn’t wet.

Sam opened the passenger door and started to slide in.

“Hold it!” shouted Dean, sticking out his arm to block Sam from climbing inside.

“What the hell, Dean? I’m freezing!” Sam glowered at him, as he stood there dripping.

“And you’re all wet,” stated Dean, rummaging in the backseat.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” ground out Sam. “I’m freezing to death, and you’re worried about your precious car?”

“Believe it, or not, but I actually care about you,” said Dean, reaching back and handing Sam a towel. He dug around in the duffel bag and retrieved a pair of sweatpants before backing out of the car. “You’ll never get warm sitting in wet clothes. Strip and dry off.”

“Here?” asked Sam, eyes widening.

Dean looked over the area. “Dude, there’s no one around.”

Sam glared at Dean for several heartbeats before finally giving in. “Fine.” He awkwardly removed his boots and peeled off his jacket, shirt and t-shirt he had been wearing. A slight breeze had picked up, and he started to shiver.

Leaning against the car and enjoying the view, Dean realized Sam was struggling with his jeans as the wet denim clung to him and he would more than likely freeze to death before getting the damn jeans off. Using the towel, he dried the worst of the water from Sam’s back and shrugged out of his leather jacket. “Here. Put this on.”

Sam gratefully slipped on the jacket, warmed by Dean’s body heat. He sat down on the seat to kick his legs free of his jeans. “This sucks.” 

Dean handed the sweatpants to him. “The jockeys got to go, too.” 

Sam slipped them off and quickly pulled on the sweatpants as Dean gathered together the wet clothes and stuffed them in their dirty laundry bag. Sam had to admit, he was warmer as he settled in the passenger seat. Scrunching down, he tilted his chin downward, burying his mouth and nose in the jacket. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the warm scent of Dean and leather.

Starting the car, Dean flipped on the heater before pulling away. Sparing a glance at Sam, he noticed the self absorbed look on his face. Smirking, he shook his head in amusement and turned his attention back to the road. “Dude, you are so easy.”

Beneath lowered eyelashes, Sam looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye and huffed into the jacket. It was pointless to try and deny what was obviously apparent with the growing bulge tenting his sweats. They were twenty minutes from the motel, plenty of time to prove just which one of them was easy. Besides, it would be a perfect solution to ease the chill that still clung to him, despite the warm air blowing from the vents.

The subtle movements beside him, caught Dean’s attention and he glanced over at Sam. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. Sam had his head tilted back against the car seat as he slowly stroked himself to hardness. Dividing his attention between the road and Sam, Dean could feel himself responding to the erotic vision of Sam pleasuring himself.

Positive he had Dean’s attention, Sam slid further down the seat, scrunching further into Dean’s leather jacket. Bracing his knees against the glove box, he licked his lower lip and concentrated on the slow slide of his hand. He would not consider himself an exhibitionist, but knowing Dean was watching increased his excitement. The friction of his cool fingers sliding up and down had his testicles tightening. Wiggling, he lowered the waistband of the sweats just far enough to expose himself to Dean’s view.

 

His own burgeoning hard-on had Dean shifting in his seat, ears tuned into Sam’s altered breathing.

“Dean,” hitched Sam, the familiar tingle stirring in his belly. Pressing his long, bent legs hard against the dashboard, he tightened his hold on himself, twisting his fist just beneath the crown of his cock before sliding back down. He knew the effect he had on his brother. Whenever chance lent itself, Dean would watch him intently as he would come. Big brother had his own buttons, and Sam wasn’t above using them to his advantage.

Swallowing, Dean started to slide his hand toward him. The need to partake in Sam’s obvious pleasure dictated his movements.

Catching Dean’s questing hand, Sam gripped it tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth dropped open slightly. The knowledge he had drawn Dean into his private world of self pleasure, upped his excitement. Drawing it out, he wanted to time it perfectly.

Sucking in his upper lip, Dean discovered he was effectively trapped. One hand was committed to keeping them on the road, while the other was caught in Sam’s tight grip. Besides watching where they were going, he was torn between Sam’s expressive face and his hand sliding up and down his long, hard column.

Taking notice they were approaching the motel, Sam started to slide the pad of his thumb over the sensitive slit, striving to come a moment before they parked.

So enraptured with Sam, Dean almost missed the turn in for the motel. Jerking the wheel hard to the right, he shot into the parking lot at the same moment Sam came.

The confined space of the Impala prevented Sam from arching completely into his fist. Pressing against the seat, he gasped in a silent cry as he pulsed over his hand.

Bringing the car to a stop, Dean leaned toward Sam, who abruptly sat up straight and tucked himself back inside the soft cotton of the sweatpants. Startled, Dean jumped.

“It’s a good thing you have more self-control than me,” smirked Sam, completely pleased with himself as he opened his car door and climbed out.

Determined to pay Sam back for blatantly teasing him, Dean bolted from the car and chased him inside.


End file.
